darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Madclaw/archive2
This is an archive, please do not post in here. Idea Dude, you've got to remind me tomorrow about something. I've been browsing through several sites and I have the mother of all plans. I'll tell you more on the IRC. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 04:30, 21 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Re:User talk:Wilhelm screamer Madclaw, no one owns any articles in any way, and any can edit any article, even if it is up for FS or is an FS. Please try to bear this is mind, particular in relation to good-faith edits, such as Wilhelm Screamer's. Thanks, 'AdmirableAckbar' 02:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the heads up :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:05, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *lol, thanks dude. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:47, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Star Wars Fanon First I was at SW Fanon but my articles weren't serieus enough so the leader there sended me to darth.wikia now i'm grateful to him. And i'm sorry for my bad English made by croon 20:17, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Oh goody See Light rolling-pin. Expand at your desire. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 04:38, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :rar. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 06:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Good, good. We should collaborate more often. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 06:45, 15 April 2008 (UTC) It's official.... Yahoo has canonized your son. Not only that, they've canonized Darth Elmo. I believe this moment calls for a "W00t!" supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) *And on that note, I just noticed those are user profiles. This, of course, means Darth Elmo and Animal have Yahoo profiles. Next up is Derek J. Reda. ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Kermit Thanks. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on the adminship, dude. While Gonk has yet to advance you up to a sysop, I believe a congrats are still in order. Congrats, you definitely deserve it. :D — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:36, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry about the useboxes. I thought they were cool so I used them. Mecenarylord 13:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) *nice picture I look exactly like that OK I'll take it off For know and keep working on it. Darth Animal is missing image Sorry, I forgot to do that image you had requested. Anywho, here it is. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Sorry I keep forgetting. I'll find the copyright know. Mecenarylord 13:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 16:24, 29 April 2008 (UTC)]] Rambo Thanks! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:33, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Darth Main Page Hoy, what happened to the Main Page? Darth 83.81.43 07:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Haha, nah they changed it back; and i noticed them reprimanding an Anon, so i guess it was a case of Random Vandalism(Randalism?)Darth 83.81.43 15:18, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, so you're actually a funny person blah blah blah I'm sorry, so, I thought your userpage was actually kinda funny. Did you get a chance to read my star wars thing @ uncyc? interested in your opinion, thanks. Cajek 04:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Feel like killing Silly Dan yet, Madclaw? — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 05:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Something worse. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 10:18, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::lol, bastards. Cajek 11:27, 24 May 2008 (UTC)